


Kuja: Theater Student, Barista ...Boyfriend?

by Flikkun



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Brother/Brother Incest, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rejection, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikkun/pseuds/Flikkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuja is a theater student and working at Starbucks to pay for his college. </p>
<p>(Zidane & Kuja are aged up to 18 and 26, respectively.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuja: Theater Student, Barista ...Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really incest because they're not /brother/ brothers, but I know some people are uncomfortable with it, so I tagged it for ya :)

The day started like every other day, giving no warning that it was going to be the worst day of Kuja’s life. In fact, the day started perhaps a little bit better than every other day. Kuja was feeling almost optimistic – his makeup was on point, his hair was, for once, having a _good_ day, and a light rain had started to fall, promising the end of a miserable heat spell.

  
He put on his uniform and headed to work the same way he always did, stopping on his way out the door to check himself in the hallway mirror, fluffing his hair once before continuing on. His stylish umbrella kept his hair and makeup immaculate in what had become a steady rain. A short drive later, he was stepping into the Starbucks, shaking off his umbrella and glancing around.  
  
“Good morning, Kuja,” Mikoto greeted him, meeting his gaze. Kuja considered ignoring her.  
  
“Good day to you, too, Mikoto,” he answered, his tone lilting as he spoke her name. Kuja didn’t even really dislike Mikoto. She was rather tactless and a bit plain, but she, at least, kept her distance.  
  
Beatrix, who was busy taking an order in the drive through, made eye contact and nodded in greeting. Kuja returned the nod and headed for the employee area to drop off his purse and umbrella. He took a moment to put his hair up (a stylishly messy ponytail) and put on his apron (an awful green thing that clashed with his hair), before heading to the counter with a sigh.  
  
“Kuja,” Beatrix greeted him, her customer dealt with. “I have you on register one today. You’re not drive through for once.”

Kuja hated drive through. For whatever reason, the people in drive through were twice as rude and undeserving as those at the front counter. “What have I done to earn such an honor?” He questioned, flipping his ponytail.  
  
Beatrix rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, but the beep of her headset cut her off, and she turned away to greet the customer. Kuja turned back to Mikoto, leaning on the counter as he spoke.  
  
“Has it been very busy?”  
  
Mikoto shrugged as she busied herself preparing the drive through order. “Not really. Most people stay in when it rains.”  
  
So the shift ran as usual. The stupid ones seemed to gravitate towards him, perhaps somehow sensing how far above he was them in intelligence. One wanted to know the difference between a macchiato and a frappucino (everything) and another wanted to know if they served decaf (yes, but only for filthy cretins).  
  
Everything was fine, and Kuja only had a paltry thirty minutes left in his shift, when _he_ walked in. Well, _bounced_ in would be more accurate. Kuja recognized him immediately – they shared a few theater classes, but they didn’t talk, and the barista certainly didn’t know the little monkey’s name.  
  
The monkey’s eyes lit up as he saw Kuja, and Kuja cringed. He glanced around for Mikoto, hoping to avoid taking the order, but she was busy covering drive through while Beatrix took her break. Kuja turned back to the monkey, doing his best to smile.  
  
“Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get started for you?” This was a bit part, unworthy of Kuja’s talent.  
  
“Hey, Kuja, right? I didn’t know you worked here.” Kuja’s smile slid off his face. How did this monkey know his name? He was sure he had never spoken to him.  
  
“Yes, well, I do. What may I get started for you?” Kuja repeated slowly, hoping the monkey would let it go and spare him any more awkward interactions.  
  
“I want a venti caramel frappucino, extra caramel, extra whip.”  
  
Kuja resisted the urge to make a face. Why was he not surprised? “$6.10.”  
  
The monkey looked offended. “I have to _pay_? Can’t I get it for free, since we’re friends?”  
  
“We’re not friends,” Kuja said, tone getting haughtier than ever as he started to make the frappucino. “I don’t even know your name.” The monkey was definitely offended now, but it wasn’t enough to make him back off.  
  
“Oh, come on, Kuja!” Just the sound of his name spoken in that obnoxious voice made him shudder. “Everyone in the theater program knows the great Zidane – at least, everyone _cute_ does.”  
  
“I’m afraid not, _Zidane_ ,” Kuja, putting the finishing touches on the frozen drink and setting it down in the pick-up area. He did recall overhearing some rumors about Zidane, but he had never connected the name to the annoying monkey from theater.  
  
“Man, Kuja. You’re really playing hard to get!” The monkey picked up his drink and took a long, unnecessarily loud sip. “Hey we should totally get together to work on that theater homework! You’re too pretty to study alone.” The statement was followed with a wink, making Kuja’s lip curl.  
  
It wasn’t as though Kuja had never been flirted with before (he was _very_ attractive), but usually they were a bit more tactful and a bit less obnoxious.  
  
“I’m afraid I’m _far_ too busy to be cavorting around with the likes of you.” Kuja smirked disdainfully.  
  
Zidane looked offended for a moment before brushing it off. “Hey, that’s cool. Next time, huh? I’m not gonna let someone as cute as you get away.” Another wink.  
  
Kuja had never met someone so annoyingly stubborn, and he sighed dramatically as Zidane turned to leave.  
  
“I’ll definitely come visit you again!”  
  
It was going to be a long semester.


End file.
